Summer Nights & Tequila
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: Edward is having trouble letting loose once school is out for the summer. His sister Alice is throwing a giant house party. After lots and lots of Tequila, he finally gets what he has been thinking about all night. Will it be what you expected? Rated M: Language/Lemons One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do love getting to play with the characters.**

 **A/N: This isn't OCC be warned... I can't tell too much more it will ruin the ending. Yes, it's a one shot, it's also my first shot at writing a fic, so please review and let me know. I want the good, the bad, and the ugly.**

The party was in full swing. My sister, Alice always wants to throw these things at the end of every school year. Like we need reminding we made it another school year. I just know that our parents are going to be gone, and almost the entire school will be here. It will be hard enough as it is to get what I want tonight.

Not that I'm a giant pervert and only think about sex but I'm a 17 year old guy. What the hell else am I going to think about? I can hear the music start with the base so loud, the sound reverberates in my chest.

In the kitchen, the counter is littered with liquor bottles. Tequila has never been my friend. I feel like I'm on a boat like a scene from Pirates of the Caribbean. My entire body sways back and forth like rocking on a boat. I see my sister's best friend Bella across the kitchen. She is nice enough maybe she will be kind enough to serve my purposes for tonight until I can get who and what I really want.

Everyone that I can actually name from our school is in the kitchen. Alice is lining up shot glasses along the counter. I can feel the waves under the boat already. Bella, her shy eyes, and brunette curls are standing by the fridge with Solo Cup already in hand. Alice's boyfriend Jasper is leaning in the doorway just taking in the whole scene. He's a lean guy with shaggy blonde curly hair, has a southern gentleman persona, his cousin Rosalie, another lean, but taller blonde almost too good to want to be your friend, and her boyfriend Emmett, huge football player type are standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Apparently, we are all waiting on Alice to continue with the shots. It's going to be a bad night. I can tell.

Later, I find myself sitting on a couch in the living room talking to Bella. It's clear that no one is shy once the Patron has been opened. I can tell when someone or something in the conversation becomes too much for Bella, because this adorable blush graces her neck and face. I see Jasper chuckling to himself when he sees the blush creeps up as well. I have no idea how long we all have been in here talking, it's apparent the party has been going on for a while because as soon as Nero's Promises come on, people start shouting and singing along. The girls look like they are trying to copy some routine from a movie that has the song in it.

 _You got me so wild  
How can I ever deny  
You got me so high  
So high I cannot feel the fire  
And you keep telling me  
Telling me that you'll be sweet  
And you'll never want to leave my side  
As long as I don't break these_

 _Promises, and they still feel oh so wasted on myself_

I only know that it's hot as hell in this house, and what can I say, Bella is too innocent, and my dick has hard since everyone started doing shots. You can only covertly cover that shit up sitting down for so long.

I go out on the patio to get some air. The shots (because for me to be this fucked up it had to be around 7 or 8) are really getting to me, and I've gone way past the warm, drunk, buzzed feeling. I just want to touched, and not feel this lonely or alone inside my own head.

I can feel the electricity from them before I have even opened my eyes. Before they have even really touched me. The electric pull I feel, starts traveling from my fingertips where I can feel them pulling my hand. I barely have my eyes open, and the pull has me grabbing their hand and jogging behind the shed on the back of my parent's property. Very few people know that no one from the house and see this far out at night, and the way the yard has been landscaped you have coverage on both sides. They are behind me now, and warm breath is on the back of my neck.

I can feel the body heat through my shirt.

"Keep your eyes closed", they whisper in my ear.

Keeping them closed I stand and they move in front me. Lips so soft I barely register that they are touching me, find my lips. It only takes a second to react, even with all of the alcohol. The next few moments are a frenzy of lips, teeth, and hands roaming. I don't remember when I lost my shirt but hands are all over my chest, playfully teasing my nipples.

I know this is going to be quick, the alcohol has made sure of that. I start unbuckling my pants, and I know this is what I have been looking for tonight. It is what I want every night, but will never have. These moments are so few and far between, that it's months before I can be who I want to be. A perfect ass is bent over in front of me, I enter them slowly. It has been awhile, for both of us. The movements are slow at first, but they feel so nice.

After a few minutes, we get a rhythm going, and they are bouncing back on my dick, and it's going to make me come that much faster. I try to reach around to make sure I'm not the only one getting something out of our little rendezvous. My hand gets slapped and I realize they are already taking care of business letting this just be us, in this moment. I feel a tightening and I know I am close. I pump as hard as I can another two or three times and come hard. I feel their body shudder with their own orgasm. I bend over them, wrapping my arms around them not wanting to lose the connection and it's all I can think to do in my drunken haze.

I push dirty blonde curls out of the way and whisper,

 **"Jasper, we can't hide forever."**


End file.
